Lolcat brgud
The Lolcat Brgud is not precisely a guild. It was founded in a fit of boredom by Rhane, Napth, Aish and The Doombunny, one boring afternoon in the Burning, Boring Steppes. Oragen The lolcat brgud was formed up one long boring Sunday afternoon. Four fast friends were sitting on top of a brown, boring volcano, surrounded by a bunch of redish brown, boring dead ogre corpses, in the brown, boring, burning stepes. “Hells I’m bored” complained Rhane. “Killed any emo shadow priests lately?” she asked of Aishen Thornwood. “Not a one.” sighed Aish. “Teach Zaggy any new slapstick routines?” Rhane asked off the brightly clad warlock sitting enjoying the afternoon sun. “No! Zaggy is not a toy for personal amusement!” responded Verien heatedly. “Oh well,. Oh I know!” Rhane unhooked a cat carrier from her bag, and released a white kitten from its depths. “Look at what I taught kirdy! The white kitten rubbed aginst it’s mistress’s legs, purring wildly. Rhane pulled out a whole warp burger, an enormous snack made from the haunch of one of outland’s more disagreeable mutants. She waved it over the white kitten’s head and it stopped being affectionate, instead focusing on the greasy semi-corporeal snack. “Get the burger. You can get the burger!’ She encouraged the kitten, which pounced. Despite putting one paw straight through a more insubstantial section of the meat, her teeth held, and the purring kitten wrestled with the young elf for control of a meal almost as large as her body. First Napth started giggling, then Aish, then Verien. Finally unable to surpass the laughter at the sight, Rhane joined in, relinquishing the hunk of meat to a cat not much bigger than it. “Every time” Rhane sputtered between giggles ”I do this, I laugh out loud. So I call it the lolcat trick.“ “Hurrm catchy” Said the Doombunny. Your kitten has that warp burger, yes, it can definitely has it. “Odd grammar” noted Aish. “But strangely appropriate” Chipped in Napth. “Guess I’ve been hanging round Turron too much” said the doombunny. All of the four chucked at the thought of their oddball Dranni friend, whose genius for unintentionally interrupting “twing twang“ was almost as strong as his ability to mangle perfectly ordinary common. “Have you seen the big blue lunk recently?” “Last I heard he was back in the Shatt, hiding up on the Aldor since all those emo idiots he torments were both howling for his blood, and allied with the scryers.” “We should get him a white kitten to torment the emo chicks with.” “Yeah, emo chicks all dig the white kitten and hate the blue spaceman” “Yeah, even if they are blue space girls.” “I wonder how the dranni breed, given that 90% of their females are dykes” “Hey we resemble that remark!’ “Yar, I can has lesburger!” The conversation continued in this vein for some time. More and more damage was done to the common tongue, in the sake of humour and a good time. Finaly, as the sun was heading in a short party consisting of a human shadow priestess and warrior climbed the hill “Hail and well met. I am Lucielle, and this is my companion Joespeh” “No iz called Jo!” Muttered the human. “A shadow priestess!” exclaimed Rhane. “Do you… like to play Twing Twang?” “What did you say?” Screamed the priestess. “That’s it missey, I challenge you to a duel,. You will regret messing with a priestess of powers perilous!” “OK! “ cheered rhanet, glad that the boredom was very over. “You can has rim in fase” She squealed, smashing her shield into the priestesses head. “Its can be stun time nao pls” She chortled, smashing Lucielle in the head with her mug o doom. “Ur Doing it wrong!” She yelled in trumph, and the stunned and bruised shadow priest fell to the ground. “Your language hurts worse than the concussion” moaned Lucielle as Jo picked her up to drag her back to the relative safety of mattocks rest. And so the four friends made a solemn pact. “When serious business takes the fun out of adventuring. When emo Gits are getting you down. When you are bored and don’t need no other reason. That’s when you will call on: The lolcat brgud!” The rules for being inducted into the brgud are simple. *No emo Shadow priests *No emo Shadow priestesses *No twing twang on the lava *No Seruz Buznezz Rezorzez The lolcat Brgud has no resources. It needs no resources. It relies solely on the sarcasm of its members, who strike when least expected. Moduz opranduz Whenever there is snark in /trade, the lolcat brgud has struck. Wherever cheesy battlecries abound in PVP, the lolcat brgud is there. Whenever there is a huge poster of his royal highness kidling the first altered to have a caption of “I can has crwn now” in stormwind, not only has the lolcat brgud struck, but they is also currently posing as chinese forsaken till the heat dies down. Memburr Shipz *Rhantanahhn Muravine *Aishen Thornewood *Verien *Napthara Firestarter *Liin Miinh Mehy * Category:Guilds Category:Alliance Guilds category:Articles by Rantinan